Señora de las cuatro decadas
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Anna se rencuentra con su niñera de la infancia. Elsanna, no el incesto


**OK, es raro, ya que tengo o tenia fiebre cuando empeze a escbir esto, como quefue algo muy loco, disfruten.**

**Va así, Elsa es la niñera de Anna de 5 años, en esta historia are una gran diferencia de edades, ya que Elsa tendra 14 años y Anna, como dije anteriormente 5. El tema es que ya Anna más grandecita se vuelven a encontrar.**

**Señora de las cuatro decadas.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Era uno de esos día donde la ciudad de Arendelle esta más despierta de lo normal, era sabado por la noche y la familia Kennedyo por lo menos los adultos de esta tenian una reunion muy importante, que marcaria sierto futuro en su familia, sobre todo en su pequeño pimpollo, Anna Kennedy.

Una niña tierna, obediente, extrovertida, muy bien portada de 5 añitos de edad; pero ahí esta el problema, una niña de 5 años en una fiesta de adultos donde la mayoria fuman y toman, no era un lugar para una pequeña, y se puede decir que así fue como recurrieron a ella.

Una amiga de la familia le habia hablado de una tal "Encantadora de niños y bebes" aunque fuera jovencita era muy buena en la tarea, y todos los niño la adoraban, y para mejorar las cosas no cobraba mucho, solo dependiendo de la distancia de su hogar a la de ellos.

Era perfecto, sin duda, tenian una niñera de buena reputación, osea, habian soluciondo el problema de Anna, lo unico que querian era ver a la joven antes de partir, así que ya la noche de sabado a las 8 estaban esperando el timbre de la casa. Cuando este sono se regalaron una sonrisa entre si y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando la habrieron se encontraron con una chica de unos 14 o 15 años, de cabello rubio, lo llevaba con una trenza y una bincha negra, su flequillo estaba sobre su cara pero no cubria su rostro, era de unos hermosos ojos azules y tes blanca porcelana; llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con una corbata femenita y una pollera, parecia un trage, pero no lo era, tambien llevaba una chaqueta color negro.

-¿La... familia Kennedy?- Pregunto un poco sonrojada por como se la quedaron viendo ambos adultos, era como si la estuviencen analizando.

-Oh, tu eres la señorita Congelados, ¿verdad?- Pregunto el padre.

-Diganme Elsa, solo Elsa- Dijo ella. -Y si, soy la niñera- Respodio ella sin siquiera tomarce la molestia de esperar la pregunta.

-Oh, bueno Elsa, adelante- Dijo la mujer mayor invitando a pasar a Elsa.

-Con permiso- Dijo educadamente y entro a la casa.

-Vamos al cuarto de costura - Dijo el hombre y la joven empezo a seguir a la pareja.

Le ofrecieron aciento en el sofa de cuero negro, y luego de terminar de aclarar lo que le pagarian y a que hora estarian de regrezo los tres quedaron satisfechos con los terminos.

-De acuerdo, estaremos aqui como a las cuatro de la mañana a más tardar- Aclararon.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Elsa asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿y donde esta la pequeña?- pregunto.

-Esta en la sala de estar viendo la television- Respondio la madre.

-Antes que nada, ¿la niña tiene una mania o algo que no tenga permitido?, ya me eh metido en problemas por niños que me engañan muy seguido- Pregunto.

-Como es sabado puede dormir a las 11 como maximo, si es que el cansancio no le gana, nada de television, computadora, o videojuegos y tiene prohibido la oficina- Le dijo la madre.

-¿Ya comio o le preparo algo?- Pregunto nueamente.

-Dale unos sagunches, estan en la heladera- Le respondio el hombre.

-Vale- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia acompaño a la pareja a la puerta y cuando por fin les dieron las llaves de la casa serro esta y las ventanas de todo el luegar, tanto las de arriba como las de abajo, tal y como le pidieron, solo le faltaba la de la sala de estar.

Antes de entar golpio dos veses la puerta y luego asomo su cabeza. -¿Hola?- Pergunto ella entrando y viendo a una niña de espaldas, de unos 5 años, cabello amarrado en dos colitas bajas y llevaba un vestidito color verde.

-Hola, tu eres la señorita Congelados, ¿verdad?- Pregunto la pequeña parandose.

-Hola, y dime Elsa, solo Elsa- Le dijo ella. -¿Como te llamas? tus padres no me lo dijeron- Pregunto.

-Yo me llamo Anna- Respondio.

-Bueno Anna, tu madre me dijo que no podias ver television, así que por favor apagala- Dijo ella señalando el mando entre las manos de la pequeña.

-Pero, yo quiero ver la tele- Protesto.

-Oye- La joven se arrodillo quedando a la altura de la pequeña. -Yo no soy mala, pero no me gusta que me desobedescan, ¿si? apaga el televisor por favor- Le pidio amablemente.

-Tu ganas, pero tendras que jugar conmigo- Le puso una condición.

-¿que?- Pregunto con una media sonrisa y incredula.

-Si no juegas conmigo no me portare bien y vere television toda la noche- Le dijo ella.

Elsa la miro incredula por un momento, con un sega levantada. -Bueno, tu ganas- Le dijo ella. -Ahora el mando- Le pidio extendiendo su mano.

Anna le entrego el mando de mala gana, pero aun con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me escondo y tu me buscas- Le dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ok, pero no entres en la oficina, completamente prohibida- Le dijo de manera dura.

-Esta bien, cuenta hasta 30- Le dijo la pequeña y salio disparada de la sala de estar, acompañada con unas risitas.

Elsa nego con la cabeza, si bien se dedicaba a cuidar niños, nunca habia jugado con ellos, comunmente los peques se ponian a dibujar o a hablar con ella, pero ninguno la habia echo jugar.

Contaba en su mente mientras cerraba las ventanas y ordenaba un poco la sala y cuando por fin llego a 30 salio a buscar a la niña.

Miro a su alrededor, buscando señales de la niña o algo así, como no vio nada en el recibidor camino a uno de los cuartos, habriendo armarios, fue a otros cuartos y lo repitio, como no la encontro ahí fue al comedor pero nada, en cuarto de costura, tampoco, la cosina, tampoco, los baños, tampoco. se puso palida, ¿donde rayos estaba? ¿y si salio afuera? ¿y si cruzo la calle? ¿o se callo a la pisina? estaba muy nerviosa, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla vio un armario de abrigos al lado de la puerta de la oficina.

Solto un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio. -Te encontre- Dijo ahora más tranquila.

-Bien echo Elsa- Respondio la niña saliendo del armario.

-Oye Anna, y si jugamos a otra cosa, este juego me pone un poquito nerviosa- Le pido la joven.

-Claro, lo que tu digas- Respondio ella.

Comiron unos sanduches y cuando eran ya las 10:30 hablaron un poco entre ellas, sin duda para Elsa, Anna era su favorita traviesa pero obediente, dulce y tierna, de gran habla y era una de las pocas niñas que hablaba y se la podia entender.

-¿Anna?- pergunto Elsa mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Sin que se diera cuenta la pequeña salto sobre ella dejandola en el piso frente a la puerta, esta estaba manchada de chocolate derretido y mancho la camisa de Elsa.

-Oh, Anna- la regaño Elsa.

-¿No te gusta el chocolate?- Le pregunto.

-Tienes las manos manchadas de chocolate- Dijo.

En cuanto saco un panuelo de su volsillo trasero y empezo a limpiar la cara y las manos de la niña la puerta se habrio, dejando ver a los padres de Anna entar con una cara de "Que situacion vergonzosa" en ellos.

-Uh, señores Kennedy, pense que no volverian hasta las 4 a más tardar- Dijo Elsa que aun se encontraba en el piso con la mano de Anna entre el panuelo.

-Si, lo se, lo que paso es que la fiesta se canselo por un papelon que hiso el hijo de nuestra jefa- Respondio la mujer.

Elsa termino de limpiar la ultima mancha de chocolate de la cara de Anna y se puso de pie.

-Pues, estaba a punto de mandar a Anna a lavarse los dientes y a dormir- Dijo ella limpiando la cahqueta con un paño humedo.

-Bueno, como no somos incorrectos te pagaremos lo acordado y tambien llamaremos un taxi- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Anna galando la falda de Elsa.

-Tengo que- Dijo la rubia tomando en sus manos a la pequeña.

-Pero volveras algun día ¿verdad?- Le pregunto.

-No te prometo nada, pero puede ser- Le dijo ella y beso la mejilla de la niña, dejandola nuevamente en el piso.

En cuanto Elsa se fue la pequeña Anna le conto todo a sus padres de lo bien que lo habia pasado con ella, ellos no le tomaron mucha importancia, pero se sentian felizes de que su hija ayá tenido un buen trato con la joven niñera.

**13 años despues:**

Una Anna de ya 17, a punto de cumplir sus 18 caminaba por las calles de Arendelle, sus padres le pidieron que por favor fuese a buscar a su hermano menor, Olaf al jardin de infantes, cosa que la cansaba mucho.

Entro al jardin, golpio la puerta en uno de los salones y fue resivida por una señorita de ojos azules y cabello rubio platino con una trenza que caia por el hombro izquierodo y todo su fleco hacia atras, por algun motivo se le hacia muy familiar.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto la mujer llamando la atencion de la chica.

-Oh, hola, vine a retirar a Olaf Kennedy- Le dijo ella.

-y... ¿estas autorizada?- Le pregunto.

-Si, mire- Ella saco una notar de su volsillo junto con la firma de sus padres y de la directora del jardin de infates.

-¿Tu que eres de Olaf?- Le pregunto Elsa mientras leia la nota.

-Su hermana- Respondio.

La rubia la miro anonadada, la miro de arriba a abajo un par de veces. -¿Tu eres... Anna kennedy?- Le pregunto.

-Si, soy yo- Le respondio.

-Valla, como has cresido- Dijo la rubia cruzandose de brazos y mirandola con una sonrisa picarona.

-Emmm, disculpe ¿usted y yo nos conocemos?- Pregunto confundida.

-Fui tu nani una vez, cuando tenias 5 años- Le respondio.

Anna iso un esfuerzo por recordar y cuando por fin una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, con los ojos muy grandes miro a la mujer que tenia en frente de Abajo hacia arriba, podia jurar que se le cairia la baba.

-¿Tu, tu eres, eres Elsa Congelados?- Pregunto.

-La que viste y calsa, has cresido mucho Anna, estas muy bella- Le dijo la rubia.

-Gracias, y tu tambien estas muy bella, no por que no seas, digo, ya eres bella, el tema es que te vez mucho más bella. ¿que?- Dijo cortando su dibago.

-Gracias- Dijo Elsa con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.

-Uhhh, oye, se que no deveria preguntarte esto, pero, Emmm ¿Tienes pareja?- Le pregunto.

-No Anna, soy lesbiana- Le respondio.

-Ohhh ¡Genial!- Dijo ella ganandose una mirada picarona de Elsa. -Digo, que bien- Dijo más tranquila haciendo un gesto con su pulgar.

-Anna, dimelo, ya me di cuenta- Dijo Elsa haicendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Ohhh, de acuerdo, ¿quiere salir conmigo? osea, salir, salir, o salir para lo que sea, ya sabe, lo normal o si quiere-

-Anna, primero, no me hables por usted y segundo, dame tu numero, acepto- Le respondio Elsa.

-Oh, si, si- Dijo ella entregando el telefono.

Esa noche casi no durmio, estaba emocionada, mañana Elsa la pasaria a buscar en auto y irian a ver alguna pelicula al cine juntas y como sus padres junto con su hermano menor Olaf salieron de viaje, tendria la casa para ellas solas, no es que plañara nada raro pero era por si las moscar.

A la mañana siguiente, Sabado, Anna desperto muy temprano, se baño, comio ligero y espero impaciente que fueran las tres de la tarde para que Elsa la pasara a buscar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya eran las tres y cuarto se empezo a desesperar, estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando el timbre de la casa sono.

Anna se calmo y fue a habri la puerta para encontrase con una Elsa de vestido negro sensillo y una chaqueta azul.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve un incombeñente- Le dijo la mujer.

-Oh, no importa, son solo 15 minutos tarde, no soy una desesperada que te iva a llamar para reclamarte- Dijo la pelirroja y solto una risa nerviosa.

Elsa la miro incredula pero sonriendo. -¿Entonces nos vamos?- Pregunto.

-Si- Afirmo la otra.

Fueron a ver una pelicula de terror, a Anna le causaba temor y para Elsa todo era un cliche, nada que no aya visto en peliculas anteriores.

-Si tuviera la oportunidad de crear una pelicula para niños seria una con una mujer con poderes de hielo y nieve- Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba su cafe helado y Anna la miraba atentamente y a diferencia de esta ella estaba tomado chocolate caliente.

-¿Como la reina de las nieves, de Anderson?- Le pregunto.

-Si, pero esta seria buena- Dijo. -tal vez con un muñeco de nieve que cobre vida- Solto feliz.

-Y que le guste el verano- Ambas rieron a lo largo de esa charla y cuando por fin se iso de noche Elsa decidio llevar a Anna a su hogar.

-Bueno, te vere otro dia- Le dijo Elsa poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Anna.

-¿No quieres pasar, me hace falta una nani- Dijo ella y le ginio un ojo.

-Bueno, pero solo por que tengo sed- Le dijo Elsa.

-Ambas bajaron de auto y al entrar a la casa Elsa veio un baso de agua que Anna le habia dado.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto Anna acercandose.

-Tengo que- Un senzacion de deya-bu vino a ambas.

-Quedate un poco más, mis padres no viene hasta mañana por la noche- Le pidio Anna tomando el baso de Elsa y dejandolo de lado.

Anna preciono sus cuarpos, tomo ventaja ya que elsa se encontraba apoyada contra el lavaderos.

-Por dios Anna, eres fuerte- Dijo Elsa al sentir tanta precion.

-Y tu eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida- Le solto haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara.

-Dios mio niña tengo 31 años, tenme respeto- Le pidio Elsa.

-¿31? menos mal que no tienes 40 si no serias mi "señora de las cuatro decadas"- Le canto.

-¡Oye!- Elsa se sonrojo aun más.

-Mentira, yo te doy unos 22, 21, por ahí- Dijo Anna.

-¿que tengo que hacer para que te calles la boca?- Le pregunto.

-Juega conmigo- Y luego de eso Anna planto un beso intenso en la boca de Elsa, a lo que ella respondio con ambicion y metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la pelirroja mientras enrredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Anna no lo resistio y hiso caminar a Elsa hasta dejarla sobre la mesa del la cosina donde se subio a ella, entre sus piernas. comenzo a amazar los pechos de Elsa con una de sus manos mientras que la otra era metida por debajo de su vestido y jugaba con su ropa interior.

Anna, al darse cuenta de lo humeda que se encontraba comenzo a desacerse de la ropa de ambas. En cuestion de segundos ambas estaban completamente desnudas sobre la mesa. Anna tenia atrapado en su boca uno de los pechos de Elsa mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con el otro y su ultima mano libre se encontraba acariciando su clitorias y pasando descaradamente sobre su entrada. Gemodos de plaser se escapaban de la boca de Elsa y el propio deseo de sentir de Anna se estaba haciendo una carga, así que acomodandose muevamente entre las piernas de la rubia comenzo a frotar sus sexos, ambas gadeaban, daban pequeños gritos una que otra vez y cuando por fin llegaron al orgasmo Anna se derrivo sobre Elsa.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa desperto en la cama de Anna por un leve canto.

-"Señora, no le quite años a su vida, pongale vida a los años, que es mejor"- Cantaba Anna frente a Elsa descaradamente.

-¡Anna!- Se quejo la rubia y la peliroja solo rio en respuesta.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado, si es así dejen sus Reviews y ya saben, adios.**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografia.**


End file.
